


-Ficus carica linn- 無花果

by DisorderedFlame



Series: -Ficus carica linn- 無花果 [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, young!Clint
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一句話總結就是，如果孤兒小Clint被Frank撿了回去。<br/>不那麼像這個殺手不太冷的這個殺手paro，其實已經不像是paro了……當做普通AU就好了。<br/>英文台詞很多，大多是來不及改或者想不出來。對不起。<br/>以後會有暴力行為描寫。因為作者是R級片愛好者——再說，如果不寫這些的話，把罰子拿出來的樂趣就少了一大半呢√</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Castle第一次見到Clint的時候Clint才十二歲，那天深夜里下著大雨，初冬蕭瑟的空氣讓人幾乎呼吸困難，死胡同裡的光源只有忽明忽滅的路燈。他將一顆子彈打進他追蹤了三個月的某個目標的腦子裡，尸體倒下之後他就看見了隱藏在昏暗燈光下的一個影子：那是一個滿身髒污的小男孩，光著腳，生得矮矮小小而且瘦得似乎只剩下了皮包骨，手裡拿著半個還帶尖角的酒瓶，根本就不勞他去問上半句那是怎麽回事。他不會看錯他抬起頭那時候眼神裡赤裸直白的殺意——那大約不是針對他的，而且即使是這小傢伙的手(或者說他全身)不知道是因為寒冷、飢餓抑或是恐懼不斷顫抖，可是他仍然免不了為此生出一瞬間的戰慄。Castle猶豫了一下之後將手槍收了回去走到了他面前。  
“What's your name, boy?”他試圖讓自己的聲音緩和一點，結果在他自己聽來卻顯得尤其不倫不類。  
“…Clint.”小傢伙回答道，聲音弱得如同這個季節的寒風掃下來的最後一片落葉。他抬頭看了看Castle——這次終於像是看著他了。那些恐懼孤獨絕望交織在一起混到了那雙藍眼睛中，然後Clint好像是終於理解到Castle並沒有敵意之後放開了攥得緊緊的拳頭，手中利器隨之掉在一個水窪裡同時激起了落地聲和水聲——而那之後填滿他們之間距離的就只有嘈雜而毫無規律的雨聲。  
……他覺得自己是一瞬間陷入了一種不知所措之中。Castle已經很久沒有遇過這種感情，而現在他急需處理方法：他已經見過太多無家可歸的孩子，但他從來不覺得自己能幫上什麽忙——首先他又不開慈善機構，其次是作為懲罰者三天兩頭被拆屋炸房子已經算是稀鬆平常，誰他媽知道會不會在他喝牛奶的時候就有一顆手榴彈丟進來呢？ ……他一邊這麽說服著自己一邊轉身離去，對方好像也沒有跟上來的意思……  
……  
但他終究在走出那條小巷之前停了下來。

“Wanna come with me?”

沒有回答。Clint似乎還在猶豫——又或者他根本就沒想跟過去，Castle並不能確定是前者還是後者：直到他聽到從後面傳來緩慢得幾乎都要被雨聲淹沒的腳步聲，如同舉步維艱一般。那個小小的影子就一直跟在他後面兩三步處——他不知道這是不是錯覺，但他覺得走出小巷以後Clint明顯走得比之前快了一些。而小傢伙從爬上車縮在副駕駛座上直到到達目的地的中間都沒有說過半句話，就算是Castle告訴他後面有張毯子可以讓他暖和一點他也只是搖了搖頭，搞不清他是在說不需要還是不冷——如果不是在剛開始的時候有告訴他名字的話，他八成會以為這孩子是個啞巴。不過他在路上也沒見得有跟Clint說多兩句：一路上他更多是在問自己同一個問題：爲什麽。而各種正常的不正常的回答在他的腦子裡盤旋，一直到Clint聽他說去浴室里把自己弄乾淨之後裡面一張床單外面一張毯子地將自己裹得嚴嚴實實，坐在了這個房間唯一算是可以躺下睡覺的地方。  
……好吧那就只是一張比較長的椅子罷了。  
這是他幾個落腳點之中唯一有熱水供應的一個地方，至少不算太糟。不過即使是這樣也不能改變他所能找到的食物就只是一點麵包和幾塊巧克力，冰箱裡除了瓶裝水就只有啤酒這個事實。Clint只吃了一點點，而這讓Castle更加確定他已經被飢餓折磨良久。  
“Guess we need to talk.”他習慣性地打開一罐啤酒之後拖了一張椅子坐到了好像還在微微顫抖的Clint對面。

“剛剛在巷子里那個人，他是你的什麽人嗎。”  
“……不是。”聲音還是很輕，也許外面有一輛什麽車路過的話他就會聽不見對方的回答了，Castle想。  
“你家在哪裡？”  
“我沒有家。”Clint搖了搖頭。  
“……爲什麽一個人在那裡呆著。”  
“Barney，我的哥哥。他說去找點食物，叫我在那附近等他……”小傢伙沒有再說下去，彷彿是想將自己縮成一團——不用說都知道他的哥哥是再也沒有回來，又或者說就算是他在那裡再等多久也不會回來了——Clint想必也是理解了這一點，否則他八成會繼續呆在那裡。Castle喝了一口易拉罐里的啤酒，將它隨手放在了與其說是茶几還不如說是工作臺的“桌子”上以後坐到了Clint旁邊。  
“讓我看看。”  
“……”聽到他這麼說的Clint先是彷彿楞了一下、然後就蹙起眉頭嘟著嘴毫無配合的意思，而所謂好言相勸循循善誘從來不見得是Frank Castle的作風（好吧，可能曾經是），簡單來說就是他只是抓住對方的一邊胳膊輕輕拉一下，Clint的右臂就暴露在他面前——不出意外是一堆各種顏色的淤青以及擦傷割傷的痕跡：幾乎全部都是新傷，就是再冒失的孩子也不可能在這麼一點時間里把自己搞成這樣。Clint看了看他，用有點窘迫又好像是在請求的語氣說，你要是不問它們從哪裡來的話就謝謝你了。Castle沒回答，在心裡歎了口氣之後去拿酒精和包紮材料：用膝蓋想都能知道這是怎麼回事，但在他沒有再追問之後Clint似乎就再放下了一些防備，從而不再像剛剛一樣使勁遮掩起身體其他地方的傷痕了。

“……你是懲罰者嗎。”Clint這麼問的時候他剛好在清理他背上的一處擦傷——傷口相當大，所以在碘酒碰到它的時候毫無疑問是疼痛非常；而且佈滿傷口的皮膚暴露在乾燥寒冷的空氣中顯然不好受——但由始至終Clint頂多是咕囔兩聲，抓著手中的毯子不放……  
Castle的手稍微慢了下來。  
“我聽說過你……” 在這個時候Clint近乎是嗚咽了一聲，話語被乾燥的棉絮撕扯血肉的痛楚打斷。“…They said you are a freak.”  
“Are they right ?”他隨口問了一句，然後看到Clint搖了搖頭。  
“不知道，”Clint停頓了一下彷彿在考慮些什麽，“……可是我覺得你不像壞人(bad guy)。”  
然後就是長久的沉默——而這大概純粹是因為Castle不知道、或者並沒有考慮好還應該說什麼，他已經處理完背上的最後一道傷口，而他已經預料到Clint轉過來之後他還會看到更多：只是他的視線首先對上的不是它們而是對方佈滿淚水的雙眼。他用手揉了揉眼睛似乎是不想讓眼淚流出來，臉上依然是一臉倔強。  
“……你可以查查字典，Kiddo. Freak跟bad guy不是一個意思。”  
“嗚。”

話題沒有繼續下去，可能是因為Clint已經太過困倦，到現在他還保持某種程度的清醒的原因就只是因為Castle偶爾會因為幫他縫上幾針或者消毒暴露在空氣中的大面積創口時弄痛他——直到他將最後一道割傷縫好Clint都沒有說過半聲痛，頂多只是紅著眼吸了吸鼻子，然後就仿佛迫不及待地再一次抓起毯子把自己裹了進去。  
“痛嗎。”  
“嗯。”Clint點點頭，然後又搖了搖頭。“……不過差不多習慣了。”  
……結果是在Castle自己都還沒發覺的時候他的手已經放在了Clint的頭上，金色頭髮還留著點寒冷的濕氣，柔軟非常。  
……  
“謝謝你，Mister Castle.”思緒被Clint的聲音打斷，陌生而彬彬有禮的稱呼將他拉回了現實，他轉了過去繼續收拾起了桌上的雜物。  
“Mister就免了，你說你有哥哥、那你們應該有姓。”  
“…Barton.”Clint回答，多少還帶著些不情不願——但這似乎已經淹沒在聲音里的有氣無力之中：“…Good night, Castle.”——這是Clint今晚說的最後一句話，他聽見這句話回頭看的時候他就已經躺在長椅上閉上了眼睛，身體踡縮著仿佛要將自己埋進什麼裡面一般——如果他每天都這麼睡的話，那確實說不上是什麼好習慣。  
不過Frank Castle大約是世界上最後一個有資格用“好習慣”這個詞的人了。

* * *

大概五六個小時之後他醒了過來，Clint還在睡。 Sammy Stone給他帶了一些食物過來：一些麵包和色彩繽紛的糖果，還有一小盒牛奶。“雖然你沒有說，不過我帶了兩件小朋友的舊衣服過來，他應該能穿。”將棕色長髮挽成髮髻的女警說。Castle對她道謝的時候她笑得多少有些嗔怪。  
“……你不像是會隨便撿路邊的流浪小動物或者小孩子回家的人。”她將紙袋遞給了他，那裡面除了一些衣服之外還有幾張紙。  
“是啊，我也不覺得。”  
——他以為她會問他打算把這孩子怎麼辦或者是怎麼回事，但她沒有。總體來說只是放下了東西就走了：她今天是下午班，而現在差不多是她回警局的時間了。  
“……唔，我覺得你該換件衣服或者洗個澡什麼的。”她在關上門之前說，“否則他醒來以後你可能會嚇到他。”  
“Take care, Punisher.”

他沒有告訴Stone因為無法入睡所以才會接連打開了一罐又一罐的啤酒，直到酒精再次麻醉神經，短暫地奪走意識。他也不可能告訴她Clint讓他想起了他的孩子們——那都已經是很多年以前的事了，但無可否認的是Clint于他而言有點像一隻來自過去的幽靈。Castle抽起了那幾頁紙：那是一次交通事故的調查記錄。七個月前，韋弗利，愛荷華州，一個男人和他的妻子因醉駕在馬路上出了車禍，兩個人在被送往醫院后證實不治。死者：BARTON, Harold. BARTON, Edith. 遺孤：Charles Bernard BARTON, Clinton Francis BARTON. 據警方了解，Harold Barton長期酗酒……  
這大概就是Stone說他醒來的時候可能會被嚇到的原因？Castle隨手抓起一件衣服繼續翻到了下一頁——那是驗傷記錄的影印件，照片的空白處上分別寫的是Charles和Clinton.  
……  
他放下了那疊紙。  
Stone說他會嚇到Clint，并不是因為他的父親死於醉酒駕駛——而是因為一旦他的父親喝醉就會將他們揍得遍體鱗傷。  
七個月，兩個十二歲的孤兒，從韋弗利到紐約——幾乎是半個美國，Castle並不願意想象這兩個孩子在這七個月以來、或者說他們記憶中的自己過的是什麼生活：他可以從Clint充滿露骨殺意的眼睛里瞥見地獄的一片影子，也可以知道為什麼他會說已經差不多習慣了痛楚……  
他不是來自過去的幽靈，又或者說他不僅僅是來自過去的幽靈：儘管他現在的睡相無辜又可憐，跟他的孩子們毫無二致——但他知道、Clint是跟他一樣行走在地獄的人。  
而更糟糕的在於，Clint很有可能比他更能明白以及接受這一點。

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t wanna kill him one day.”

Clint比他醒得晚了大概三四個小時，一般來說如果Frank Castle沒有太大睡眠問題的話他也差不多會在這個時間醒來——陽光穿過了附近幾棟高樓之間的縫隙照在Clint躺著的地方：畢竟總體來說正好照在臉上的陽光是比什麼都要來得有效的鬧鐘。Castle還在搗鼓那堆被各種顏色的膠帶粘到一邊墻上的照片、報紙、影印件乃至便條紙組成的網——最開始的時候那上面只有用最普通的黑色筆寫下的一個名字，而現在已經出現了被黑色交叉覆蓋的紅色字母以及藍色的線。  
“…這些是？”Clint走到了他旁邊，抬頭看著那張黑白照片和影印件之間交錯的紅藍絲線組成的網——他把自己塞進了Stone拿過來的那兩件衣服里，手掌收在了有點長的袖子里。  
“工作(Business)。”  
“…Wow.”片刻之後Clint指了指一張在兩條紅線的末端的、被畫上了黑叉的照片。“…昨天晚上那個人。”“Took me three months. 要解釋一下為什麼這個人會盯上你嗎，Kiddo.”他順手將那張照片從墊底的報紙上撕了下來然後在原來的位置上畫了個黑色的圈，轉身將它放在了工作台上。  
“他說我偷了他的錢包。”  
“你偷了嗎。”  
Clint搖了搖頭，臉上的表情有些像欲言又止。“我撞到了他，然後他就抓住我往小巷里丟……”他停頓了一下低著頭說，“我沒有偷，而且就算真的偷到了也不可能逃跑……太餓了。”說完最後一句話的時候Clint仿佛是鬆一口氣，終於抬起頭看著他了——Castle一瞬間又想起了那時候對方充滿殺意的眼神。“I suppose you’d kill him.”他未經思考就說出了這句話，而察覺來得似乎有些太晚。  
“……因為我不想死。”他的聲音和身體早已經不再像前一天晚上那樣顫抖，而對於Castle來說他很難判斷Clint到底是因為已經從那些折磨里解脫、抑或是問心無愧才能直直地看著他說這句話：那顯得太過坦蕩的語氣讓他不知道為什麼有些難受，就像是心臟被什麼勒住一般。  
“…I’d do everything for survive.”

* * *

所以這就成為了Castle第二天約了Stone，帶Clint去一家她熟悉的咖啡店見面的原因。Clint幾乎什麼都不能吃的這個狀態沒什麼改變——恐怕這還需要一段時間才能恢復；不過沒有哪個小孩子會不喜歡熱可可，並且店主養的小馬爾濟斯完美地支開了Clint：至少這讓他們說話方便不少。  
“他說他為了活下去什麼都做。”  
“Well, that was pretty…good for a little boy.”她稍微停頓一下、大約是在斟酌用詞——Castle覺得她其實是想說“艱難”什麼的。“他有解釋是為什麼嗎？”  
“他們去教堂找食物的時候碰到個蠢牧師，聽說他們父母雙亡之後，就說他們死去的父母會在天堂注視他們。”黑咖啡的苦味在口中蔓延。“Might be the worst reason I’ve ever heard.”  
“唔。”Stone搖搖頭歎了口氣，似乎是轉過去看了看在一邊正在和小狗玩耍的Clint，在算不上熱鬧的店里可以聽到他的笑聲。  
“所以你打算讓他留下？”  
“不知道。”Castle放下咖啡杯，“送他去孤兒院之類的地方的話、大概過不了兩個星期他就會逃出來：警察送他們過去，而他已經和他哥哥一起逃了三次；也許再過十年八年，如果那時候他還活著——”他沒有繼續說下去：如果到那時候Clint還活著的話，說不定就會成為Sammy Stone所在轄區警局里的某張桌子上準備派發的通緝令，某一件謀殺案的主犯，或者是他墻上某個已經——或者終將被黑色交叉覆蓋的名字……他相信Stone會明白這意味著什麼。所謂每個人都有選擇是一回事，可是活下去本身并沒有那麼容易就是另一個問題。  
那不是“我想做個好人”或者類似的什麼，而是“為了活下去什麼都做”。

“Don’t wanna kill him one day.”

“…Hey, you okay?”Stone用手指敲了敲桌子將他叫回現實。“你有聽見我說話嗎？”  
“Sorry, didn’t sleep for two days.”他做了一個手勢示意自己現在的腦子并不算非常清楚——他已經過了太多年晝伏夜出的生活了。  
“那我長話短說…Duty call.”她擺了擺手表示沒關係。“他想不想留下是一個問題，可是你是不是想讓他留下……那是另一個問題。”  
“Consider it, Punisher. Why’d you **choose** him?”她站起來喝完了剩下的小半杯咖啡，說著警察真不是一件輕鬆的差事——語氣里帶著些少無奈，但總體來說還是充滿驕傲和對這份工作的熱愛。  
“Thanks, Officer Stone.”  
“Told ya, call me Sammy.”她將一些零錢放在桌上，Castle看到她離開之前拍了拍Clint的頭。當時Clint抱著小馬爾濟斯坐在地板上，在陽光里回了她一個笑容：而在一瞬間里那隻來自過去的幽靈好像又出現在他面前，讓他的心抽痛一下之後就馬上消失無蹤——或者是因為Clint和他的兒子確實長得有幾分相像、是因為他太久沒有看過這樣的笑容……又或者根本跟任何人無關。他一直在那裡呆到太陽差不多下山，Clint還坐在那裡，白色的小狗趴在他腿上像是在一起曬太陽。他過去的時候Clint醒了過來，咕囔兩聲之後睜開眼睛看了看他。  
“Gotta go, kiddo.”  
“嗯。”Clint輕輕拍了兩下它的頭，小狗就離開了他的腿，他扶著隔壁的桌子椅子之類的站起來之後又彎下腰撫摸它的頭說再見，然後它搖了搖尾巴，發出了小小的一聲“嗚”——Castle好像突然有些明白為什麼Stone之前提起過小動物和小孩子的原因。他們回到那個簡陋的落腳點的時候還只是夕陽西斜，下車之前Clint突然問了他一句要不要把在車上那張毯子拿上樓。  
“……不冷嗎？”他問。Castle只是搖了搖頭，徑直走上了樓梯用鑰匙打開門——那一小盒牛奶和Stone帶過來的麵包和糖果還放在工作臺上。他去冰箱拿了一罐咖啡之後坐到了那張長椅上的時候Clint沒有和他一起坐下只是站在一邊。  
“你打算將我送去孤兒院嗎，Castle.”Clint歪頭用那雙藍眼睛看著他，就好像只是在問他一個再普通不過的問題——而無論答案是什麼、他都並不想看著對方回答這個問題。  
他喝了一口咖啡。“如果我說是呢？”  
“……再逃出來。”  
“這麼討厭那地方。”  
Clint的視線還一直停留在他身上，某種程度上他覺得這算是在迫使自己去看著他，而那種讓人難堪的沉默一直持續到了他們視線相接的時候。  
“…Wouldn’t like to see them missing their parents.”  
“Remarkable reason.”  
“…No.”他搖了搖頭。“I wanted to stay…but…”Clint沒有繼續說下去——他已經知道他想說什麼：無論是Clint還是他自己，都說不上可以拿出一個強有力的、讓他可以留下的理由；而在這之前還有另一個懸而未決的問題——那就是Stone說過的為什麼要帶他回來。  
“…Y’know, kiddo. Killing scumbags is my business, that’s why I put a bullet—”他從工作台上拿起那張已經被黑色交叉覆蓋的照片。“—Into his head. I do this all day, and didn’t meant to save someone.”Clint還在看著他，看上去聽得很認真——雖然他多少有些懷疑Clint能不能聽懂這些，不過他已經不在乎了。“說不定我當時是覺得你有別的路可以走——也許你會有的，只不過那條路怎麼樣是另一個問題。My fault. I’m sorry, kiddo, there’s no other way I could tell. Do you understand?”  
“但是——”Clint似乎還想要爭辯什麼，但又像是找不到應該用什麼理由一般，無法把話繼續說下去。Castle站起來將手放在了他的頭上，他可以感受到Clint在顫抖——說不定是在忍著眼淚或者是無聲地抽泣，“你不喜歡孤兒院和教堂，沒關係，我們可以給你找個別的地方。”  
“…Sorry, kiddo.”他輕聲說。  
“But you had told me there’s another way. Yours.”Clint抬頭看著Castle，眼睛里已經泛起淚光。  
“……你根本不知道那意味著什麼。”  
“但你說我差點就殺了人。”  
“我不打算留下一個手無縛雞之力的小孩。”  
“…I knew how to fight.”他從這一刻起似乎就連聲音都顫抖。“…Wasn’t even a fight since they’re dead.”……該死。Castle又想起了Clint充滿殺意的眼神、佈滿身體的傷口以及之前的那個結論。他之前就想得沒錯，Clint已經知曉甚至接受自己就生活在地獄——但Castle沒有想到的是，他在知道懲罰者過的是什麼生活之後仍然可以認為這並不只是另一個地獄。如果說Frank Castle在幾個小時之前還可以自欺欺人地認為這只是個什麼都不懂的十二歲的孩子送他離開三個星期不到他就會把這件事忘個精光的話，那在聽到Clint說出“Wasn’t even a fight”之後——他就很難再簡單地這麼想乃至是繼續自欺欺人。  
Clint比他想象中要聰明得多——他覺得這種聰明大約並不僅僅來自天才：也許他確實是天生的敏感銳利，但那已經不那麼像是渾然天成了。

……  
Castle歎了歎氣——在長久的沉默之後他最終還是承認了自己的失敗。也許這從一開始就不公平，又或者只是因為他太過低估自己的對手——不過這些大概都無所謂了。他想。  
“…You won, kiddo. Stay.”  
“…Thank you, Castle.”Clint的身體放鬆了下來，而他做的第一件事就是揉了揉眼睛。“……還有，我有名字的。”他哽咽著說。  
“I knew.”Castle輕輕揉了兩下那頭柔軟的金髮。“Clint, isn’t it?”  
“嗯。”他點了點頭。  
那就是Castle第一次直接叫他的名字了。

* * *

那天夜裡他還是照樣在那張網上寫寫畫畫，Clint坐在後面——正確的說是縮在那裡看著他。他以為Clint自己睡著只是遲早的事，但他真的就一直看著Castle在並不明亮的光線之下“工作”……直到Castle覺得自己是不是應該催他睡覺。  
“不睡嗎。”  
Clint搖了搖頭，遲疑了一下之後說，“You say those are scumbags.”  
“唔。”  
“……他們會下地獄嗎。”  
“為什麼這麼問？”  
“I don’t know where my father would be.”  
Castle想起了那個蠢牧師給的答案，不知道為什麼覺得有些好笑但又難免有些——悲涼。“…Burn in hell. I suppose.”  
“他們說殺人者會下地獄……可是你殺了這些混蛋你也要下地獄嗎，Castle?”  
……  
“……大概。”他停頓了片刻。“不過現在也已經不比下地獄好過了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本集彩蛋：  
> “你看他對漂亮姐姐笑呢。”  
> “……”
> 
> 棄用台詞：  
> “Remarkable reason.”  
> “…No. Couldn’t find a reason to let me stay.”  
> “…Neither do I.”
> 
> 後記：  
> ……要讓他留下好難啊（躺平）  
> 真的就是像棄用台詞里說的那樣，完全找不到理由也不知道要怎麼寫……（。  
> 好啦最後還是努力一下（。  
> 終於趕在週日結束之前更新了，恐怕以後不會繼續這麼……系統（。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……你看上去好像很難過，Castle.”Clint突然說。

他不知道這個世界上是不是真的有人會知道應該怎麼對付突然闖進自己生活的小傢伙們——這些事Castle見識得不少，至少在當還有人會跟他一起考慮這個問題的時候，不算少。從陽台跳進屋裡的黑貓，從窗戶飛進來的小鳥，在家門前某棵樹下睡著的被淋得濕透的流浪狗……大多數時候它們在最初出現的時候都只會擺出一副高傲而似乎事不關己的模樣，仿佛它們真的就只是過客，只是偶爾從這裡路過而不帶對任何期望：如同大多數時候貓只是在屋裡溜上一圈就會跑走，小鳥也不會叫多兩聲只是普通的飛走，狗等到天晴了自然就會離開。一般而言到了這時候大家就會各自回到原來的軌道上，它們就會消失——而且大多數時候消失得非常徹底：世界還沒有小到讓這些小生靈在沒有理由的情況下在某一個人的生活中重複出現。  
……除非是它本來就是去誰那裡尋求些什麼、或是誰在它走出其生活之前對它做了些什麼。  
而Clint——好吧，就算不能這麼定義他，但他在本質上來說跟那些闖進別人生活中的小生靈並無區別——他仍然可以被歸類于那個“除非”裡的後者。只是他可以帶來的麻煩要比小貓小鳥小狗多上幾個等級：尤其、特別是對於懲罰者而言。所以當他告訴Stone這件事，她說“所以你現在算是他的養父了？”他第一時間給出的回答是如果非得這麼說的話他情願讓Clint叫他教父。  
“Is that a joke? You killed Godfather a lot.”  
“That’s why I prefer Godfather.”

而更加麻煩的事莫過於，雖然說Clint確實可以被形容為手無縛雞之力：總不能以為長期在街上流浪、除了躲避流氓混混之外還必須小心眾多會把他們交給警察的“好心人”、大多數時候只能從垃圾堆里找食物的人能過得好到哪裡去——不過他說的“I knew how to fight”恐怕，也許至少在某種程度上來說是真的。某一天他看到了Clint一邊看著本什麼書一邊拿著一把蝴蝶刀在手上玩——可能是因為他一邊看著書的原因，速度說不上非常快，但可以看出動作已經趨於純熟。不過在他過去瞄了一眼，知道Clint看的是一本舊到連他都不知道為什麼會放在這邊的聖經之後……重點好像就變成了那本書似的：畢竟于他而言，一個孩子在陽光下，一邊看聖經還一邊拿著刀在玩什麼的，就算這光景稱不上奇妙——至少也說什麼都輪不上“正常”。  
“嗷。”他抓住Clint的手腕示意他不要再玩，Clint才在看了Castle一眼之後不情不願的交出了手上的“玩具”。  
“你能看懂嗎。”  
“……唔，其實這上面沒幾個我能看懂的字。”Clint搖了搖頭，“不過這在愛荷華到處都有，連我都知道。”  
“那麼，這個總不可能是‘連你都知道’。”Clint聽了他這麼說之後猶豫了一下，但最後還是說出了答案：他們在一個馬戲團里呆了大約兩個月。他並沒有詳細說他們在那裡做過什麼，但他估計是在馬戲團工作的藝人們教過他們一些——飛刀，劍術乃至射箭還有一些如果他們以後表演的話可以用上的技巧。Clint說他喜歡那裡，但是他的哥哥不喜歡——他們為此吵過幾次架，而最後他的哥哥贏了。  
“……Barney沒學會那個。”他指了指Castle手上的蝴蝶刀微笑著說，仿佛那是什麼值得自豪的事一般。而在Castle將那把蝴蝶刀遞給Clint的時候他的眼睛突然像是亮了起來，又好像有點惶恐、以致他遲疑了一下才接過。  
“Yours now.”  
“……可以嗎。”  
“嗯。”他隨口應了一句，轉身準備去冰箱拿罐咖啡的時候就被從後面攔腰抱住——他看到了Clint細的像新生出來的樹枝的手臂，在那上面還留著一些幾天之前他給他縫針的痕跡和一些紫色或是藍色的淤青。  
“……謝謝你、Castle……”  
“…No thanks, kiddo.”  
那些淤青大概會逐漸消失，也許再過個幾天他就可以幫Clint拆線——儘管可能非常艱難，在被撕裂之後又重複感染幾次，或者是留下一大片恐怖的疤痕……  
……不過終究會愈合。

其實Castle根本沒有用過那把刀，也不記得是什麼時候開始放在武器庫里的——這更像是街頭小混混用來嚇唬人的玩意兒，很可能只是某一箱他都不記得來源的武器之中的一件……  
不過它是怎麼回事現在也已經無關緊要了。

* * *

Clint仿佛對他作為懲罰者的工作有著某種奇怪的興趣似的：也許是因為他已經厭倦了一邊做家務（而事實是，他除了去買點食物洗幾件衣服以外根本就沒有什麼所謂家務可以做）一邊等Castle回來的生活；又說不定是因為那張不斷增殖的網讓他覺得那是什麼有意思的事……他不知道。Clint會在他整理武器或者在那張網上寫寫畫畫的時候一直看著他，直到Castle停下或者讓他去做點什麼別的……而大概在Clint呆在他這裡三個星期之後的某個傍晚，在他手上的淤青已經漸漸褪色、有些傷口已經拆了線的時候，Clint坐在工作台旁邊，將下巴靠在那上面看著他將幾顆子彈裝進一把左輪手槍。  
“……你會帶我去工作嗎，Castle.”  
“不會。”他將轉輪推回去然後把手槍放到了一邊。  
“為什麼嘛。”  
“’Cos you said you know how to fight, I believe it. But this is not even a fight—this is war.”他說，“而且我不清楚你為什麼會這麼想——”  
“我想找到Barney.”Clint停頓了一下然後又補充道、“……Castle，你會走遍整一個紐約的……所以我在想，跟著你去的話說不定有機會找到他。我只想知道他是死是活。”  
……說的就像紐約不過是個小鎮一樣——他剛想告訴他紐約太大，在這茫茫人海找到一個人幾乎是不可能的事，但是Clint就在這個時候率先打斷他：“…My brother and I…we are a lot alike.”  
“哪一方面？”他拿起了一把半自動手槍重複著剛才的工作——  
“……我們為了活下去什麼都做。”  
“最糟糕的一點。”他把彈夾推了進去。“如果他還活著呢。”  
“……、告訴他我沒有死——他會知道這是什麼意思的。可是，Castle——如果之後，說不定是一兩年之後……也許他已經跟那張照片上不一樣了，那時候還是沒有找到他的話，你會帶上我去工作嗎。”Clint還是用那雙幾乎是帶著好奇和某種……像是抱著什麼希望的眼神看著他，就好像他一旦說不他就要有多失望一樣——  
……但這已經不是他可以簡單的說Yes或者No的問題——這已經太過複雜。這本來就只是他一個人的戰爭，最開始這只是復仇，但他沒有在復仇結束的時候選擇停下——所以它變成了一場戰爭；而他也已經失去了選擇停戰的權利，即使是他不去繼續挑起戰鬥，它們也會來找上他——停戰就意味著已經、或者是馬上就會到來的死亡。  
……  
“……至少也等到你跟那張照片完全不一樣了再說。”他敲了敲Clint的頭。  
“嗚。”Clint做出了一個似是而非的回答——而他不知道這是什麼意思。  
又或者說他根本沒有弄懂過，也不可能弄明白這小傢伙的腦子里到底在想什麼——就好像沒有人會明白為什麼那些小生靈會走進他們的生活，那興許是一個他永遠不可能了解的世界。他也並沒有弄明白自己為什麼會願意讓Clint留下：那有點像是他不受控制的在那時候停了下來然後又輕易被他說服——  
“……你看上去好像很難過，Castle.”Clint突然說——他還跟剛剛一樣彎著腰把下巴靠在桌子上，眼睛直直地盯著他——他不知道自己為什麼聽到這句話之後居然會在他自己都幾乎沒有察覺到的時候停下了手中的活計。“…Like you are grieving.”他補充道，那讓他不得不把視線從Clint臉上移開，就好像他的視線就能讓他呼吸困難乃至是窒息一樣。  
“你認識的字可真多。”Castle覺得擠出這句話的時候自己的身體有些僵硬。“你總不能看到誰看起來不怎麼高興就說他難過。”  
“——為什麼(For what)？”Clint無視了他的辯白直接跳進了下一步——這大概是意味著他無論說什麼他大概都不會再理會或者再聽而只是會繼續正題。  
“錯覺。”他把心裡那個真正的答案吞了回去，這時候Clint就好像真的知道他有這麼做一樣繼續盯著他看……也許他真的知道。不過就算他真的知道些什麼，他又能怎麼樣呢——Clint的視線從來就沒有離開過，那已經讓Castle夠不舒服的了。  
“我不懂。”在長久的沉默之後Clint說， “……我就想陪你難過一會兒，Castle.”Clint說這句話的聲音好像有些顫抖，就好像他快要哭出來一樣——他不知道，也許只是他錯覺，又或者在顫抖的那個是他。Clint也許真的什麼都知道，他天生的敏感會告訴他所有——也許這可以讓他知道要怎麼去達到目的。現在他對Castle說出了一切，而這種聰明到了他長大之後，知道怎麼樣不去說出一切之後就會變得危險而致命。Clint的藍眼睛中倒映出了他和他身後的那一片黑暗，在那之中混合著搖晃著仿佛只剩下了一個影子。  
……就好像那裡已經有Castle為什麼會讓他留下的答案一般。

“…If you want.”他在“Thanks”和“If you want.”之中還是選擇了後者。不過那對於Clint來說好像已經足夠了。他點了點頭繼續坐在那裡，視線依舊放在Castle身上。  
……那視線終於不再讓他覺得窒息和僵硬了。

* * *

Castle從早上睡到了下午——他忘了是幾點開始睡的，反正就大概是到了陽光再次穿過高樓透過窗戶直接照在他臉上的那時候醒了過來。也許說不上睡得很熟，但時間也許足夠長了。Clint出了門，在那之前跟他打了個招呼，他記得，而且應該還回答過——否則他大概會等到他醒來……不過雖說是知道，但他已經對Clint是什麼時候去的已經沒有概念了。  
大概十分鐘之後他聽到了鑰匙開鎖的聲音，Clint抱著那些瓶裝水走過把它們塞進冰箱里。他好像有點氣喘吁吁的，不知道是因為他買回來的東西太重還是怎麼樣——  
“……去哪裡了？”他隨口問了一句。  
“買東西。瓶裝水快要喝完了。”  
“對於去街角的便利店來說未免太久。”  
“……”Clint好像是遲疑了一會兒。“唔嗯，去了幾個街區之外的超商。沒給你買啤酒。”  
那好像是在特意岔開話題似的——其實他用膝蓋想也知道Clint的意圖，不過——好吧，先不論這是好事還是壞事，問題只是在於，就是他讓Clint不要這麼做大概也沒什麼用……  
……  
“沒有人會賣給你的，小子。”  
“……嗚。”Clint咕囔一聲，“以前有的。”他說，然後關上了冰箱的門。  
那也不是賣給你的。Castle想著，但終究是沒有說出口。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本集彩蛋：  
> “對於一個創世紀都看不懂的人來說你認識的字真多。”  
> “……我雖然不認識幾個字可我不是笨蛋啊喂！” （摔
> 
> 後記：  
> 好忙好忙！更新晚了抱歉QUQ
> 
> ……寫這段的時候會覺得是不是把某人寫的太天使，或者太過有洞察力，什麼的……也有想過要改，可是我寫這些的時候腦子裡一直在閃現Fallen Son裡面他戳穿了Tony的想法的那一段，什麼的；還有他跟Grandmaster說，來賭一局——然後就靠作弊贏了他的那一段（。我想、小時候的Clint一定是個馬上可以看穿事物本質的孩子——到了長大之後才逐漸在某些方面，尤其是對自己變得遲鈍。  
> 以為孩子們什麼都不懂的大人，才是真正的大笨蛋吧XD
> 
> PS:我也會玩蝴蝶刀！（×


	4. Chapter 4

Clint Barton的一天大多數時候是從早上開始的。  
每天Castle基本上會在早上六點左右回來（兩個月以來最早是四點半，最遲是七點），Clint一般來說會被腳步聲或者開門聲叫醒。Castle能回來當然是首先意味著他還沒死，然後則是房間裡可能會又一次充斥血腥味和消毒藥水的味道。Clint覺得Castle大概是不喜歡別人幫他處理傷口和骨折之類……好吧，也有可能只是因為Castle認為他的技術很爛。所以如果不是Castle的手活動不方便的話，他會自己處理這些。

……Clint至今只幫Castle包扎過一次，那算是他第一次知道對方所謂的工作到底可以有多危險。他不知道為什麼這人為什麼不願意去找醫生——在馬戲團的經歷告訴他干這行的在黑市都至少要有一兩個相熟的醫生，他相信Castle也認識這種人。然而在那天Castle背上有一條流著血的長到他並不想考慮自己要給他縫上多少針的傷口，一處大面積燒傷，一堆小的擦傷挫傷還斷了幾條肋骨（這個如果不是Castle直接告訴他的話，Clint是不會知道的），左邊肩關節脫臼（這被他自己給整回去了）……這種看上去糟糕透頂的情況下他還是沒有去找醫生而只是讓Clint幫他包扎傷口。Clint覺得自己幾乎是手忙腳亂地去完成Castle說的每一個步驟——要知道他處理過的最嚴重的傷口就只是Barney的膝蓋破皮而已。  
“……會痛的話要說。”Clint幾乎是吞吞吐吐地提醒著對方，沒有回答，然後他才想起Castle吞下的止痛藥打進去的麻醉劑。別說是Clint弄痛他，Castle也許根本就感覺不到那些創傷給他造成的痛楚了，而並不自己動手的原因八成是他已經不如看上去那麼清醒。那已經不是他第一次看到Castle受傷了，也許這只是他傷得比較重——或者說，也許在Castle看來這也並沒有多嚴重，而只是正好需要個人幫個忙什麼的……  
但坐在一邊看Castle給自己包扎是一回事，下手做又是另一回事。Clint覺得一種莫名其妙的恐懼感湧了上來：他敢說自己并不害怕看到血、傷口甚至是尸體——說得難聽點是他早就看過了，只是他仍然在拿著縫合針的時候無法遏制手上的顫抖。他必須縫四五針左右停下來，可能是深呼吸一兩次然後再繼續。Clint不想知道傷口的長度，也不知道Castle會不會發現他的效率低下是因為他幾乎被恐懼感吞噬——  
“Do it, kiddo.”Castle的話打斷他的思緒，那還是那種沒什麼起伏的語氣。”這都做不來的話就不要跟我去工作。想都別想。”  
“……混蛋啊你。”Clint聲音顫抖，幾乎是哽咽著回答。那些因燒傷、擦傷而暴露在空氣中顏色鮮艷的皮肉，或者是長度超過二十公分、最深的地方有可能超過半英吋的刀傷之類的并沒有多嚇人，Clint不清楚那種恐懼的根源在哪——但它就好像在那支裝過麻醉劑的針管、裡面放著止痛藥的瓶子、消毒水的味道乃至是Castle顯得太過漠不關心的語氣里張牙舞爪，他也并不知道那算是對也許有一天Castle再不會回來抑或確實是對死亡本身的恐懼——那離他太近了，他想，近得讓他又差不多要想起那些和Barney一起凍僵在積雪中的日子。  
不，Clint才不要那麼容易就讓其奸計得逞。  
“……我沒幹過這個，太難了。就當是幫個忙忍一下耐心點啦。”Clint強壓著手上和聲音中的顫抖說，他以為Castle會說他是傻瓜或者是什麼的，但他沒有……那都不知道是幸運還是不幸了，Clint想著，彎下腰繼續縫起了下一針。  
想都別想。他說什麼都要把這話原封不動的還給這個混蛋。

* * *

不知道算是不幸還是幸運的是，至今為止也就只有那一次。Clint偶爾會在Castle回來之後問他需不需要幫忙，大多數時候對方只是搖搖頭、偶爾幾次這人心情非常好的話會說一句他技術太爛了所以不要。雖說——是，Castle說的一點都沒錯，但他在了解到對方這麼說的時候其實心情不錯之後就恨不得糊他一臉。如果不用去幫忙處理傷口的話那就是準備早餐或者洗衣服什麼的。說得難聽點就是，他覺得Castle大多數時候都是如果不把食物遞到他面前的話、這人大概就只會給自己包扎完傷口然後去睡，甚至有時候是遞到他面前也不會吃的。至於洗衣服也沒什麼特別可言——Clint曾經以為那會是最艱辛困難的部分，也許他要洗堆到像山一樣高的衣服什麼的，但他真要洗的其實屈指可數。因為如果是Castle傷成那樣滿身是血地回來的話他八成是可以省下洗衣服的功夫了，畢竟他總不能指望這人在背上有一條乃至是好幾條深成那樣刀傷等等等那時候還指望他身上有哪一處是完整的。之後Castle大概會睡上五六個小時，一般來說到下午兩點三點左右就會醒來：那大概就是他僅有的休息時間。Castle不在夜晚睡覺，理由就是晚上是工作時間——而他如果沒辦法出去工作，那就更加不可能對他的目標們太過放心。有時候Clint也會趁著Castle也在睡的時候再睡上一兩個小時補個眠，之後看幾頁書或者看電視，然後就到下午了。  
……順帶一提對下午的定義是Castle醒來之後。

下午可能要做的事情有兩種。一是看著Castle在寫寫畫畫，二是跟 _所有美國家庭一樣_ 去超商進行大約每個星期一次的採購（電視上是這麼說的）。Clint會趁機繞過他感興趣的地方比如沒什麼人經過的小巷和一些舊樓之類的——就好像是這樣他就可以聞到被太陽炙烤過的血腥味或者是聽到槍聲的迴響一樣。採購的內容一點都不複雜，主要就是麵包、巧克力、咖啡和瓶裝水。如果他還拿得動的話他會買一些類似於土豆番茄之類的容易處理的蔬菜和肉類、乃至是牛奶——嗯，沒錯，那是為了他自己。Castle所有的壞習慣之中Clint尤其受不了他靠咖啡、麵包、巧克力以及便利店里賣的各種食物的度日那一套——就算是被吐槽他餓壞過然後就成了活生生的餓鬼Clint也認了。對於他趁著這個時候遊蕩在各個地方這件事Castle不置可否——而這跟Clint想的不太一樣：Castle看上去白天的紐約相當放心，而他不知道這種信心是來自這座無論什麼時候都擠滿了人的城市抑或是因為他太過了解他的敵人，知道他們的習性乃至可以在白天安心睡覺——不過，是哪一種其實都跟他沒什麼關係了。

* * *

採購完回去大概是傍晚。  
晚餐什麼的——如果有買蔬菜的話他就會做一些熟食，沒有的話就會靠便利店里賣的食物比如熱狗之類解決。說到晚餐他印象最深的一次就是Clint前一天在電視上看到個節目好像是說可以把那些材料切碎了丟進去只管煮就可以——然後就不知道為什麼在第二天模仿著做了一次（他腦子裡他媽的想什麼呢）：畢竟他覺得說什麼那都不會比在那些蔬菜擠上點沙拉醬來得更像話或者不像話。於是那天的晚飯就變成了紅色的番茄湯裡面漂浮著一堆被切碎的蔬菜和一些牛肉粒，然後加上了通心粉的樣子。Clint不得不承認這玩意兒賣相不怎麽樣——確切的說應該是，真他媽難看死了（他是在電視上看到它的時候就這麼覺得了）。儘管他覺得Castle根本不會在乎這個，可是那鍋燉菜的樣子首先是黏糊濃稠得仿佛混成一堆的血肉，然後是放在鍋裡難免像是什麼動畫片里邪惡巫婆煮出來的湯藥……這麼一想就覺得難免有些沮喪。味道只能說是不過不失：大概還是比糊著沙拉醬的蔬菜好上一點……吧。他在把它拿過去的時候看到Castle那種帶著某種說不定可以稱之為驚嚇的表情的時候他就知道自己八成是搞砸了。  
“……覺得難吃的話我去給你弄個三明治。”Clint幾乎是自暴自棄地說，然後就坐下來吃著碗裡的通心粉。Castle看上去有點奇怪，好像看著那堆難看的食物出神一樣。也許真有那麼糟糕，Clint想，站起來打算去廚房做點別的時候卻被Castle叫住。  
“不用。”Castle說，”……沒那麼難吃。”  
“可是你看上去就是吃到了很難吃的東西的樣子。”Clint忍不住回了一句，他不知道那是怎麼回事，也不知道為什麼Castle又露出了那種表情——說”又”是因為他已經看過他這樣了。  
……儘管Castle說什麼都不會承認，但Clint覺得那就叫做難過。  
“要是我問你怎麼了你會告訴我嗎，Castle.”  
“沒什麼。”Castle沒有正眼看他。“並不是你做得難吃。”  
“Well.”Clint坐了回去。下次還是別做這個了，他一邊啃著已經煮得有些老的牛肉一邊想著，在長久的沉默之後意料之外地聽到Castle說，下次牛肉可以放得晚一點。如果嫌麻煩的話就乾脆早早放進去把它煮爛。然後是覺得酸的話可以放一點糖。  
“……唔嗯。”  
這種不好吃又難看到死的東西，不想再做第二次了——Clint終究沒能將這句話說出口，那就像是Castle這麼一說他就有些不好意思說出來一樣。雖然他認為就是按照對方說的這麼做了也不見得會讓它好看半分……說不定真的不是他做得難吃，而是這玩意兒本來也就差不多是這樣了。  
……  
終有一天自己會撬開Castle的嘴讓這人告訴他那是怎麼回事。Clint想著。

* * *

準確地說Castle的工作時間並不是從晚上八點半開始，不過他一般來說會在這個時間出門。Clint一般來說會在晚飯時間或者在他出門之前問一句去哪裡——至於回答與否就看Castle心情了。他偶爾會在電視或者收音機的新聞報道上聽到一些關於Castle的蛛絲馬跡，最好的情況是在什麼時間什麼地點出現過，至於最壞——沒有最壞。畢竟Castle並不在乎他身上有多少個通緝令或者有多少張法院傳票待領，也許同樣不在乎這些的人還有一直都忙得不可開交的警察和法官們：比起抓到一個在城市裡到處遊蕩將殺人渣和混蛋當做終身職業的前軍官，這些人顯然還有更加重要和緊迫的事要做。  
……  
不過這絲毫不會消減Clint坐在電視機前看著男女主播面無表情地念稿子時莫名其妙的緊張和恐懼感——在他的印象中這種感覺在那一次幫Castle包扎傷口之前並不見得會那麼強烈。雖然他早就知道懲罰者的工作是個什麼性質、甚至在他第一次見到Castle的時候就已經看到他幹活了。只是這些所謂的心理準備並不能消解那些讓他在晚上睡不著，或者是迫使他大概一兩個小時就醒來一次的、似乎連空氣都會為此變得粘稠的焦慮和煩躁感——而那時候早已不可能有新聞播報，電波里除了音樂聲和深夜檔肥皂劇之外什麼都沒有。夜晚有時候很長有時候很短——畢竟在半夢半醒之中等到天色發白並不難，真正困難的在於清醒到再也睡不著之後等著Castle回來……這就是Clint更願意在之後補個眠的原因——畢竟對方回來之後他能睡得稍微安穩一點了。  
所以Clint結束一天的方式有兩種：一種比較幸運而另一種則讓更能令他感到欣喜。前者是他在Castle回來的時候還在睡，被他的腳步聲開門聲之類的叫醒；後者是在Castle回來的時候他醒著，百無聊賴地盯著電視機或者是外面逐漸變色的天空，或者是一邊聽著收音機里傳出的音樂聲一邊聽著雨聲，等著第二天的開始。有時候Castle回來之後看到這樣的話會問他是不是睡不著——不過Clint覺得，Castle也就只是隨口問一句而已，因為無論他怎麼回答對方都只會隨便答應一聲或者什麼都不說，從結果上來說並沒有什麼差別。  
那就是他一天的結束和第二天的開始了。

不過今天可能有些不一樣。  
Clint難得的沒有被Castle回來的腳步聲和開門聲吵醒而是Castle拍了拍他叫醒他的。七點一刻，Castle看上去已經回來了相當一段時間，證據就是他的手臂上纏了新的繃帶——那他可能已經回來了有半小時以上了。他看到Clint睜開眼睛之後就往另一個方向走過去，Clint迷糊著坐起來的時候聽到Castle跟他說收拾收拾。  
意思是要挪窩了。  
“……去哪裡？”Clint轉過頭看了對方一眼，Castle正把那堆亂七八糟的武器塞進某個說大不大說小不小的箱子里。  
“地獄廚房。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> ……嗯，規律的寫夠了。所以我死回去寫我喜歡的意識流了。  
> 其實是良心說里番歪太多了果果快寫表番（打死）  
> 對不起更得不勤（躺平）低潮期而且事情太多……  
> 這種進度好像有點趕不上十一月的妖都SLO必須要努力一下才行（。  
> 什麼時候才寫到律師等人以及什麼時候才能寫到重點……這種事。我也想知道啊！（哭跑

**Author's Note:**

> 本集彩蛋：  
> “……你欺負我不認識字！”Clint摔了字典。  
> 小文盲別哭嘛讓有文化的弗蘭克教你……（喂）
> 
> 後記：  
> ……復健好難orzzzzzzzzzzzz 太久沒有產出了寫的有點力不從心 ;口;  
> ……可是實在忍不住想寫，最近盤旋的腦洞就是這個了而且到了根本就不想管別的事的每天都在腦補這個故事怎麼進展的地步。媽蛋一定是因為我最近又看了這個殺手不太冷和洛麗塔……  
> 我也想養小啾！(; v ;)  
> 喜歡Sammy Stone!! 就是剛剛在Punisher v9里出現的女警小姐！超級！無敵！帥氣！雖然她還沒有很多角色特征可是就是這幾期非常用力的刷了我好感度！  
> 嗯以後估計會有馬律師小蟲等人出現……還有就是大綱已經有了，所以應該不會太坑……預計還會有很多很多爛梗老梗要寫……但是毫無疑問這是我一年以來最想寫的啦！我他媽的可開心啦！！（喂


End file.
